Today's gaming terminal typically comprises a computerized system controlling a video display or reels that provide wagering games such as video and mechanical slots, video card games (poker, blackjack etc.), video keno, video bingo, video pachinko and other games typical in the gaming industry. In addition, support computing systems such as accounting, player tracking and other “back office” systems exist in order to provide support for a gaming environment.
In order to prevent players from becoming bored, new versions of wagering games, and alterations to existing games are constantly being developed. In the past, the game software and content for gaming terminals and back office systems have been developed using proprietary or closed hardware, operating systems, application development systems, and communications systems. Sometimes these systems are provided by a single vendor.
Unfortunately, due to the proprietary and closed nature of existing architectures, it can be difficult to develop new games, and it is difficult to add games to existing proprietary game architectures. As a result, the cost and time associated with updating and adding new games to gaming networks is relatively high.
Additionally, it is common for gaming machines and service providers to maintain accounting information. However, it can be difficult and time consuming exchange accounting information between disparate machines and services that use proprietary network architectures.
In view of the above-mentioned problems and concerns, there is a need in the art for the present invention.